


Kitten

by lehuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Kitten Jun hates Pup Mingyu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehuit/pseuds/lehuit
Summary: Home can be found in Minghao's arms





	Kitten

Minghao isn’t a very animal person, his liking for those creatures has a limit. And Jun is way out of bound in that said limit. Jun isn’t just an animal he’s a hybrid, a cat to be specific. Jun likes to squeeze himself in tiny space that makes Minghao startled whenever he sees him in a cupboard. The hybrid also likes to scratch people he doesn’t like. Particularly, he likes to scratch Mingyu who annoys him way too much. Minghao can’t blame Jun, Mingyu can be really annoying. Jun’s attitude is also unpredictable, he’s jolly and energetic in a minute then be snappy towards Minghao in a sec. Minghao wants to move out of his crappy dorm. Minghao crossed out the fifth apartment he inquired to. He massaged his temple and sipped his coffee. Jun is nowhere to be found, Minghao thinks he’s hiding again. 

“I should just ask Wonwoo to adopt Jun.” He said to himself, Wonwoo can handle Jun. Wonwoo loves to spoil Jun. Wonwoo is also the reason why he had Jun, he bought Jun as a gift for Minghao, a company for the latter he defend. Wonwoo owns a hybrid who is Mingyu who is a pup, Mingyu and Jun does not get along well. Not when Jun is being snappy but it works for Wonwoo. 

“Or, should I just look for Jun's new home online?” He suggested to himself. He was about to stand up and take his laptop when he saw Jun in the kitchen doorway, with teary eyes and trembling body. He heard Minghao when he was about to give Minghao a cookie that the neighbor gave him. 

“The neighbor gave me this but I can’t eat it.” Jun placed the cookie on the table, he smiled timidly. That smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Minghao doesn’t know what to say nor what to do. He just stood there as Jun walked out of the room. 

“I’ll just go to Wonu, I want to play with Mingyu.” He excused oddly. He’s lying, he doesn’t play with Mingyu, Minghao thought. He grabbed his jacket and keys, he followed Jun out but he’s nowhere to be found now. Minghao cursed himself. He felt guilty for considering to give Jun away like a second hand material. He run his fingers through his hair frustratingly. 

“Hyung, is Jun with you?” H immediatey asked when Wonwoo picked up the phone, he can hear hissing and wimping from the other line. He knew who was hissing and who was wimping.

“I’ll scratch you, Mingyu. Don’t even try!” He heard a faint hiss from the other line again. There was a dead silence after that, he was anticipating for an answer. 

“Minghao, Jun is not here and Wonwoo is not here, either. Mingyu is alone in here.” Mingyu stuttered. Minghao sighed because Jun clearly doesn’t want to see him right now. It was his fault anyway. It just he knows he’s not capable of taking good care of the hybrid when he lives in a rag and has no dime to spoil Jun. 

“Well, tell Jun over there that I miss him.” He said before he hung up. He fixed the dorm just in case Jun comes back for the night and he was right, Jun walking in so gracefully with his white tail swaying in the air. 

“Mingyu’s no fun. So, I went home.” Jun said dully, Minghao nodded and relaxed himself in the couch. Jun followed and sat two meters away from his owner. Minghao didn’t know what to do so he just stared at the wall above the television. 

“If you really want to give me away, you can. I’m sorry for acting like that, I had no right to. But, if you ask me, I prefer to stay with Wonwoo and Mingyu, but again, if you really don’t want to see me, go ahead. I don’t mind. I’m sorry for being nuisance.” Jun said breathlessly. 

“You’re not a nuisance.” He mumbled when Jun started to walk out on him again, Jun stopped his track but did not look back. Minghao sighed and pulled Jun in his lap. He run his fingers in Jun’s chin and kissed his nose. 

“I just don’t feel worthy of having you, with everything I have. You’re too precious to live in this crappy and small dorm, you also deserve a lot of toys and pretty clothes but I can’t afford that yet with the new job I have.” Minghao explained while petting Jun. Jun pressed his head to Minghao’s chest. He was listening to Minghao’s heartbeat and breathing. 

“I don’t want those, I just want to be with you and make you happy.” Jun mumbled in between his sobs. Minghao kissed Jun’s forehead and let him cry. He didn’t want to upset the hybrid more than earlier. He just want the best of Jun, that’s why he was looking for a bigger apartment but none suits Jun’s style. He needs something homey and comfortable where he cna squeeze himself in cupboard that are no dusty and has no spiders. 

“We’ll make this work, alright? I’m sorry, kitten. I didn’t want to upset you.” Minghao kissed Jun’s ears for the nth time and Jun just purred at him.


End file.
